The Storm Before the Calm
by whitegirlstana
Summary: AU- Esposito and Lanie are married and have a son, Benny. Castle and Beckett are married. What will happen when tragedy strikes? Read to find out!


Chapter 1 - Rick's POV

Hey guys this may be a one shot, but if I get enough requests for more, I will continue the story. My friend may also be writing in this story too. The chapters I write will be signed with AW and she will sign with AN. Thank you, this is my first story in a long time. This story may turn a bit mature. Xo- AW

"Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle." Captain Gates calls from her office. "Mr. Wilson would like to see you now."

The precinct is clouded with a blanket of despair and nobody is up to working. Not after the tragic disaster that rocked the 12th just a day ago.

I look into Kate's hazel eyes, clouded with salty tears. Her hand suctioned to my own. I stand tall kneeling I need to be her support, and pillar never crumbling.

"Alright babe." She sighs, wiping away her tears. Her eyes are still puffy, but she still looks beautiful. Tenderly I run my thumb under her eyes, drying her wet tears.

I lead her into Gates's office and as soon as I open the door I am hit with the fragrance of stale wood, not at all comforting.

"Take a seat Mr. And Mrs. Castle."

The man across from the table monotonously instructs. He's wearing a plain charcoal suit, spectacles, and leather dress shoes. Guessing by the plenty grey hairs on his head, I make the assumption that he is middle aged, late fifties maybe.

I pull Kate's chair out for her and she takes a seat.

"I am John Wilson from The Wilson Firm and Partners, but you can call me John."

A slight head nod acknowledgment from Beckett and he proceeds.

This whole situation is so surreal. I want to believe it's just a nightmare, that in a few hours I will be awakened by the steady beeping of my alarm, telling me to get up and start a new day.

"I know this is a hard time for you right now." His grey eyes wander from me to Kate and back again.

" With the death of your friends and you being newly weds- but this just cannot wait."

The air sucks in around us like a whirlpool. The suspense a vacuum.

I wish he would just spit it out already.

Feeling the squeeze of Beckett's hand in mine, it's easy for me to feel the rapid beats of her pulse against mine. It's comforting to know she's still here with me, living.. Breathing.

Her touch is comforting. Fleshy. Alive.

"Please proceed Mr. Wilson.. I mean John." Beckett intercedes.

John is holding a stack of neatly typed crisp white papers In a navy blue folder and bonded together by gold brackets. He places his spectacles above his nose and begins:

"I have right here, Lanie and Javier Esposito's will."

A small shriek escapes from Kate and I can almost feel her heart in my hands. I know she's curious and so am I as to why we were written into their will.

"Right here, it says that in the case that anything were to happen to them, it is preferred that Richard and Katherine Castle be given custody of Benny Esposito."

Benny? That's what Lanie and Esposito left us? Their child?

Oh shit. What kind of news is this?

I glance over at Kate she has completely gone pale. The color is drained from her face and her blood runs cold.

"I know this may come to a shock to you Mrs. Castle and you too Rick. A child is a huge responsibility. I understand if you need a little bit of time to make your decision. I can give you forty eight hours max before I will have to arrange alternative placement for Benny. Please call me."

He opens up his briefcase and removes a business card and hands it to Kate. She looks down- wide eyed.

I scan the card also. The address and name illuminate underneath the dim light of Gates's office.

Kate is silent as I help her up. I have no idea what is running inside her mind. I know we hadn't really planned on a baby so soon, but could this be fate? I mean I guess I want Benny, hopefully I can convince Kate tonight. We can't abandon him or our friends.

Well.. Late friends now.

"Please call me!" John calls out before I open the door to leave that wretched office.

Suddenly, I feel Kate pull away. She looks back at him, and in a small barely audible voice she says: "I want Benny."


End file.
